Finding the way
by 0kami
Summary: A girl going on a journey meeting some one special. sorry i really suck at that T.T.  DinoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hello everybody. My first try to write a fanfiction and English isn't my native language so if you find any mistakes please tell so that I can improve ^^. Thank you. Just to be complete I do not own KHR._

Luna was sitting on a small branch and playing some song on her guitar as she heard that somebody has tripped over her bag and felt to the ground beside her. She stopped her playing to help and excuse for her bag. "sorry is everything alright with you or do you need anything?" she asked the unknown young man beside her. She only noticed yet that he was blond and good looking, even if this doesn't concern her, and he seems somewhat a little bit helpless as he tried to stand up just to fall down again, like he was drunken or so. The unknown man heard her talking and answered her with a wide grin on his face. " everything is alright. I fell down a lot of time so I am quite used to this. And my name is Dino nice meet you. You seem to be new around here, because this isn't a safe spot for someone young and nice enough to apologize to someone who fell over your bag." " My name is Luna. Is that so? And I was just being polite so this wasn't nice from me. How could it be that someone your age is still used to falling down often?" she said this with a serious look on her face and for the first time she realized that the sun is setting, which she doesn't noticed and the darkening makes her worry about finding a place where she could sleep this night before the inn closed their doors. With this words she began packing her guitar away and lifting her bag from the ground. This was only possible since the young man named Dino was standing again. As she was ready she waved an goodbye towards the old woman, who gave her a lunch today and begun walking away ignoring the presence of Dino completely, because she hasn't time to keep talking to an stranger, who think the area is dangerous. Maybe it was only dangerous because of him, she thought to herself. With her leaving and the old woman closing and locking her door Dino was relieved that nobody was around anymore and he could begin the negotiations with a rival family without worrying about bystanders getting involved. Meanwhile Luna had problem with finding a place to stay, because her earning today wasn't enough to pay the free rooms. So she was forced to leave the city and search for a place where she can built up her tent. This night would be some of those where she wouldn't eat something nice and warm. Before she had left the city she bought a sandwich, which would be her dinner now instead of a warm soup. After building up her tent she ate her dinner and lay down to sleep. The next morning came early and Luna decided to play her songs near the ocean. On her way she ate and thought about how she got here. After leaving her family and job she decided to visit the country she dreamt about since childhood, because her auntie always told storys about the nice weather and the miraculous events that happened there. Luna knows that most of them were lies to entertain them but she still wanted to visit this country. So she decided to travel around Italy for some time to find a new way which she could take in her life. Even at her young age she was depressed about how everything goes in circles without moving an inch and how this unmoving events bored the hell out of her. So she cancelled her job at as a caretaker at a kindergarten and bought a train ticket and left her home to head to somewhere new and exciting. At first it was hard and scary to live on her own mostly sleeping in a tent al alone but she got used to this and after a bit she had most of the time a real roof over head, because of her music and the tip she earned with it. Once upon a time she wrote a card for her parents and the kindergarten to told them she was alright and still alive but the contact was only irregular and one sided which made her somewhat sick but thinking about going back makes her feel more sick so she stayed and traveled from city to city. She only stay for a few weeks at one city but the winter is coming nearer and she needs to find a place where she can stay if the weather gets to cold and she wouldn't be able to earn enough with playing songs, because toristy are leaving this place so she must come up with a plan before the autumn storms are getting to strong and the weather to bad to sleep outside. She planned that after reaching the ocean and playing for a few hours she would begin her search for a winter job. But before she was able to get to the ocean she saw an old couple struggling to carry the shopping bag and she decided that her plan could wait a bit and she has time to help them caring their shopping bag. " excuse me my name is Luna Barkman can I help you with caring your bag?" she asked the old couple and the man answered: " oh that would be nice. We are living down the street it isn't far away. I am Mario Lugio and this is my wife Stella. Thank you young lady." Luna carried their bag for them and after a little talk she learned that they haven't any relatives living near them and that they need help. " uhh I don't if your are comfortable with it but if you want I could help you. I need a job anyway." Luna asked cowardly. The couple was happy to hear that, because they hoped to find a help for the nearing winter. So it was decided Luna could stay in the room of their son and would help them with everything they need .

_So that was my first chapter. The last part was a little rushed but I didn't know how to solve the problem in any other way T.T. I hope you liked it please review so that I have the chance to improve my writing skills, because they aren't really good._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author: This is my next chapter and I do not own KHR, just to be sure ^^._

_The negotiation was over before it even began, thought Dino to himself. Right now he was hiding behind a trash container, because he couldn't see anyone of his family members, which left him unable to fight because of his weakness._

_He was already wounded and didn't intend to get killed by his enemys, he could only hope that his allies are coming soon o that one of his members show up so that his skills were at its best. _

_But before he could do anything his vision went blank and he drifted into nothingness._

Luna was on a walk to get some things her new friends forgot, when they were shopping this morning. She also intended to get are postcard for her parents to say them that everything would turn out for this winter, that she was able to get a warm place to stay.

After she was done writing her short note about her plans for the winter she decided to go take walk just to enjoy the nice weather, it wasn't really warm but it wasn`t too cold, to.

She walked without realizing where her feet took her. Luna regonize the place where she was yesterday. She was about to turn around and search her way back as she heard an weak gasp, she waited to hear the sound again so that she can locate it.

And there it was. A little bit to the right behind the container, she remembered putting her trash into it the last day and took some steps forward.

The next thing you could hear was her gasp as she regonized the man lying behind and the fluid, which soaked his clothes.

" oh no. What happened here, yesterday?" she asked herself, before she kneeled down to see if she can help him.

She saw that the wound wasn't deep but that he has lost a lot of blood and that it can get dangerous if she doesn't stop the bleeding.

His wound was on the right shoulder and goes up to his chest. She knew what she must do because of the first aid education she had, when she was an apprentice. Firstly she tried to clean it the best she could without hurting him more.

After this she tied her scarf around his neck and shoulder so that it would cover most of the wound. She push the wound to stop the bleeding. Now she had to think about a way to transport him, because there were no one to help her out of the streets.

The only way she could think up was to carry him all the way she must up to the point she sees someone to help her. So she took his healthy arm around her neck and tried to push him up, after this she was breathing heavy but managed to stand up right.

After a few steps it was clear that she could make it thanks to her journey with her bag und guitar, which were heavy, too. She needed more time to go back as on her way there but somehow she made it. And to her surprise there weren't any citizen outside so she had to carry him alone.

She was hoping that Mario and Stella have a first aid kit at home, so that she would be able to tend his wounds properly, but the bleeding has already stopped as she could see. So she was sure that she didn't need to go a hospital.

After she reached her destination Mario was shocked to see that she was carrying a unconscious man but he offered help and together they managed to carry him up the stairs inside a small living room, which wasn't used now.

They laid him onto the couch as Stella rushed in with a first aid kit in her hands.

" Where did you find him Luna? Do you know him?" asked Marion before his wife could ask this question.

" I find him at the place I was playing yesterday and I only knew his name, Dino. I don't know what happened or how long he laid there without anyone noticing him. It was a lively place yesterday but today it seemed like it was deserted."

By saying this she began to clean the wound with some alcohol and putting some cream on it before she bandage it. With this done the wound should heal perfectly. Mario and Stella left the room to get some water and something to eat.

They wasn't sure if it was an good idea to let the wounded stay but they were afraid of being helpless, when the winter arrives and they didn't want to upset their new helper and friend.

After Luna ate and drunk something she was feeling better, the last hours had exhausted her more as she first thought. She began wondering about the stranger, who she only knew his name. At this point she began looking around her for the first time with realizing how the room looks that lay alongside her new room, which she can`t remember how it looked. It was a small room with only few furniture.

There was the couch, which was now occupied with Dino, a sewing machine, a small table with three chairs and a small window on one side. The whole room seems bright even with the wooden ceiling.

It was nice but everything seem to be dusty and she decided to clean up this room, while waiting for the man to wake up. Before she could start cleaning the room she went down stairs to ask where she could find the things she needed to clean up. After the got everything she began cleaning the room.

She wasn't even near the end as she heard someone calling for her:" Luna come down the dinner is ready" " Okay I am coming" the young woman called back and was on her way to the dinning room.

The dinning room were really nice the large table with some chairs were beautiful . It took her some time eating with Mario and Stella, because Mario wanted to chop wood for the oven. A little argument began which Mario lost and the wood chopping moved to Luna to-do list for the next morning, for this night the already chopped wood must be enough.

After this Luna went back to look if Dino was already awake, but he was sleeping. She stayed there to be there if he wakes up.

_YEAH! My second chapter is ready. I hope that this time it doesn't look like the chapter before, ill try my best ^^_

_And again if you find any grammar/ spelling mistakes please tell me. I want to improve my English that's why I am writing in English._

_Please review. _

_Thank you ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing he could make out was a dim light. He didn't know where he was, the only thing he regonized was that he was that he was lying on a sofa like thing.

He could feel the pain in his right shoulder and the bandage around it. He thought that he would be at his mansion, because he remembered that he was lying behind a container and he didn't expect that somebody beside his friends would have found him.

He decided to open up his eyes and was confused as he didn't regonized the room he was in. He started to wonder where he is and how he got there. He tried to lean forward and it worked out.

Dino took notice that there were someone sitting on a chair, head on the table. He saw that it was the girl he met before.

" She must have come back, maybe to play again. But why did she help me since she is new here, I thought that she was just an tourist without a regular home. Why I am at such a living room that looks so old? Has she some relatives here?" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile the girl wakes up as pain grows at her neck, because of her unbearable sleeping position. Luna wondered how she could have fallen asleep eve if she was looking out for an injured person. As she was a child her mother often brought some ill animals home and she helped her take care of them sometimes. So she was used to stay awake but this time she really was sleepy and didn't really care about that, since this time it was an person, who could say something he was awake.

Dino notices that she was awake and remembered her name.

" You are Luna right? Where am I and Why am I here?" he asked.

Luna jumped up in surprise, haven't realized that Dino was awake.

" Äh, yes I am and your are at the home of Mario and Stella Lugia. I brought you here as I found you wounded at the place I was playing the day before yesterday. What happened?" answered Luna.

" Nothing really happened I was just falling down" he tries to cover his lie with an wide grin.

" I want to call my friends so that I can go home and didn't bother you any further." He said.

Luna didn't thought about searching for a phone, because it was still at night, but wondered if he needs anything other.

" I cant give you a phone, because I don't have any and I don't know where it is at this house, but I don't intend to believe your story so you prepare a better one and do you need something to drink ? I know where the kitchen is." Luna answered.

" How did it come you don't know where the phone is? Aren't you living here? But water would be good I haven't some since the day before this and I am hungry. If I am not able to leave this house I must bother your further." With that said he seems to be embarrassed to have his lie exposed so fast. He wished that somehow Romario would pop out and he can get away.

Luna didn't bother to answer him and left the room to go to the kitchen and get something to drink and eat. She was worried that she wasn't supposed to take something so she decided to take normal water and some bread with magarine and a salami.

After she got back she gave Dino these things and left the room, to get some sleep before the next day can arrive.

" I am sleeping next door if you need anything just call." With that said she disappeared into the hall and towards her room without locking the door.

The next morning arrived and Luna got up to check on Dino and to get her breakfast. As she got into the living room she found Dino searching his clothes for his cell phone, he seem desperate to find it. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't notices Luna entering the room.

As she spoke to him he jumped up in surprise and fall of the sofa. Now was Luna afraid of having hurt him even more. She controlled his bandages after got up again.

" Morning could you please get me a phone now? I want to hear if my friends are okay."

" Only when you tell me the truth. I am not some saint who helps people without knowing why they in this position. And I am your rescuer so I have the right to know what happened!"

Dino was still concerned about telling her the truth, but her serious expression made clear that she isn't willing to help him if she doesn't know anything more. So he decided to change the truth a little bit and spilling just some lie within it.

" Okay I was bullied that night I didn't got home early enough and some idiots started punching me and one of them had a knife. Satisfied?"

" That's not the whole story but for now its enough. I will search for a phone. Are you hungry again? I think its breakfast time." She thought about her brother, who was eating like he would starve at any moment.

" No just the phone please". Dino answered. So Luna brought him the phone and left for getting her breakfatst.

After the breakfast Luna was reminded that she was willing to try chopping the wood. The problem was she had never done something like that and it wasn as easy as she thought,

After trying to split one wood piece for a long time Mario came to help her. With other words he made it at the end. Luna was disappointed with incapability to chop some little woods into pieces but the made an compromise. Mario would chop it and Luna would get some other job to do.

Playing music as Mario does the work, because its quite boring standing there and chopping woods,

_Authors note: normally this wouldnt be the end but i dont know how to go on T.T I am not really satisfied with chappter T.T Is Luna to much sue? I cant tell =.=._

_My pc goes to reparation this week and i willhave time to think about my story without distraction. Iam really sorry. I will update as soon as i get my pc back ^^. _


End file.
